Kissed by the Sun
by HaleyAlyce95
Summary: This is a fanfic about Jacob, it is not exactly the same as the book so please dont complain. please leave reviews!


Chapter 1

The sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds as I got out of my car and headed toward Maddy's car. "Hey Haley" she yelled as soon as she saw me walking toward her. "Hey Maddy how was your summer? I can't believe we are juniors. It seems like only yesterday we were freshmen in health class together." "O I know it's gone by so fast." we started walking up to the front door at school talking about our summer and friends we missed. We looked at each other's schedule and saw that we had a lot of classes together. "Hey look there's a new guy over there. Hey he's cute to" Maddy said. I looked over my shoulder and on the other side of the hall was a new guy. He had midnight black hair and his skin was amazingly tan. He must have come from somewhere warm and sunny. The sun never came out here in Forks. It rained every day which made it all leafy and green. I hated the weather here so seeing his tan skin made me jealous to know he used to be in the sun all the time.  
I shut my locker and me and Maddy walked to our first class, chemistry. We took a seat in the back so we could talk without Mr. Sabin seeing us. I was doodling on my binder when I look over and the new guy was sitting next to me. He flashed a smile when he saw me and I quickly looked away. "all right, all right. Settle down, settle down. Now I hope you all had a nice summer, and I know you all want to talk to your friends, but you will have time for that later. Right now I am going to pair you up into lab partners. This person will be your partner for the whole year so you should start by introducing yourself and getting to know them. Now let's see…." Mr. Sabin started down the list while I continued to doodle. "Ms. Norville and…. Mr. Black you two will be partners." o great the new guy. "Hi I'm Jacob Black." he reached across the aisle and held out his hand and he flashed me another smile. "Haley" I said and shook his hand and then looked away. "So I just moved here and I was wondering if the weather is always like this?" "Yup" I said. He had a kind of puzzled look on his face. I sighed deeply and tried not to look at him again. I knew I had no reason to not like this Jacob guy, but I couldn't help it. He had what I was dying for, the sun. Well he used to have, but still he had it and I didn't. I wanted to be tan from the sun and not see-through pale.  
Jacob didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door. I stood outside and waited for Maddy. "Lucky you got that new kid for a partner" she said. "How is that lucky, I don't even know him? For all I know he could be a juvenile delinquent." "Ok did you see him? He is gorgeous, and I highly doubt he is a criminal." I sighed again and walked into my next class. Ughhh. There was Jacob sitting in the desk in front of mine. As soon as he saw me he smiled to himself and straightened up. I walked angrily to my desk and took out all my books. Lucky for me Mr. Moses didn't give us time to talk at the beginning of class. He wrote an assignment on the board and left us to do our work. I opened my book and got busy. "Hey my books haven't come in yet, so can I share with you?" I looked up and there was Jacob with a small grin on his face. "Sure" I grumbled. I moved the book so he could see it too. We didn't talk the rest of the class, and when the bell rang he didn't say anything just got up and left and so did I.  
The rest of the day passed without any problems. I ate lunch with all my friends and we chatted about our summer and how we should all hang out one week end. Once we got on the subject of the Jacob, but I quickly changed the subject. By the end of the day I found out that I had five out of my eight classes with Jacob, great. Well it could be worse. I walked to my car at the end of the day and turned on my heater. I sat there for a minute and let the car warm up. I looked across the lot and saw Jacob throw his bag in the back and jump over the door to get in his car. "Show off" I mumbled. I started the car and headed home.

Sun light streamed through my window and warmed my face. I opened my eyes and gasped. I ran to my window and threw it open. I stuck my face out and started soaking up the sun. It was one of those rare sunny days that I loved. I skipped down stairs and quickly poured a bowl of cereal and started shoving down my throat. "Hey slow down there kid" my dad said. "It's sunny today!" I said threw a mouth full of food. "Yeah it's nice today, but that doesn't mean you need to choke yourself during breakfast." I didn't listen to him; I was already washing my bowl out and taking the stairs two at a time. I didn't care if I was the first one to school, I wanted to get outside. I started my car and let all the windows down. I drove to school smiling to myself the whole way. The only time I stopped smiling was when I saw Jacob stretched out on the school lawn. I sighed but decided not to let that bother me, anyway the sun had already made my day. I looked for a place to sit but the only place was the picnic table that Jacob was laying right next to. "O well" I mumbled. I walked over, dropped my books way to loud, and stretched out so I could soak up the sun to. "Nice day" Jacob said without moving. "Yeah, sure" I said. Jacob opened one of his eyes and stared at me. "What?" I said. "Nothing" he said. He closed his eye again and went back to whatever he was doing.  
Finally more people started to get here and I started looking for people I could go and talk to. I saw my friend Jackie and I walked quickly to her. "Jackie" I yelled when I was in hearing distance. She looked up, smiled and waved. "Hey Haley, nice day isn't it." "Yeah it is." I smiled and we started walking over to our other friend Paige's car. I didn't want to leave the beautiful, shining sun but I had to. I sat down in chemistry just before Mr. Sabin came in. "Hello class. Today we will be doing a lab. Now I have put different chemicals on the lab tables and you and your partner are going to identify the chemical using all of your senses besides taste. Now get to work." o great I thought. I went to the back and put a lab coat and goggles on, grabbed my lad book, and went to a table. I started as soon as Jacob got to the table. "Hydrogen peroxide" I said. I quickly wrote it down and moved to the next one. "So are you enjoying the weather?" I paused for a second. "Yeah" I said. "Me to, I moved from Arizona so I love the sun and heat." wow we actually have something in common. "Cool, me to. I love Arizona, I mean I have only been there once but I loved it." "Yeah I miss it. Not that Forks is bad or anything, it's just…." I smiled and interrupted him "yeah yeah I get it. I would rather live in Arizona then here anyway. If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here?" "My dad's work transferred him here. Ughhhh." "O ok."  
The rest of the day passed very quickly. It seemed like I had just walked in the door and now I was leaving. I got in my car after school and headed home. The way home was so simple, I have made it so many times I didn't even realize I was driving home. I only realized I was home when I was opening the door. "Hey honey. How was your day?" my mother called from upstairs. "Good. I'm going to do my homework." "Ok". I sat down at my desk in my room and took out my algebra 2 book. I finished my homework early that night so I had a lot of free time. I took out my phone and scrolled threw my contacts till I found one of my best friends, Mary Kate. It only rang once till she picked up, she was always good about that stuff. "Hey Haley what's up?" she said with her always happy voice. "Hey MK nothing really, finished my homework early and I didn't have anything else to do so yeah." we chatted for an hour or so about all kinds of things, but we mostly talked about homecoming. We talked about who we wanted to go with, and of course one of her picks was Jacob. She asked me who I wanted to go with and I really didn't know. I said the obvious, Cody Parker the hottest guy in our grade. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Finally she had to go eat dinner, so I was left with nothing to do again. I walked to my book shelf and picked up my favorite book ever, Romeo and Juliet.  
I got all the way to act two when my mother called me down for dinner. I ate in silence, like always, while my parents talked about work. When I was done eating I washed my plate of and went back up stairs. It was too early to go to bed so I picked up Romeo and Juliet again. By nine thirty I was done with it, of course I had cried some so I wiped away a tear and put the worn book back on the book shelf. I went into the hall and grabbed a towel and yelled down stairs that I was taking a shower. I stayed in the shower as long as possible, letting the hot water run over my body. When the water started getting cool I sighed and turned it off. I dried off and rapped the towel around me and headed to my room. I put on my pajamas and brushed threw my hair. By the time I was done with everything I looked at the clock and it read ten thirty. I turned off my lights and hopped in bed.


End file.
